With Me
by Schme
Summary: Raziel is plaugede by dreams of an unknown figure, add to that his newley grown wings and your have a recipe for disaster. slashy RuhabMalek very artiquline, Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1, the dream

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own anything from the legacy of Kain series, no matter how much I want to. All characters so far are licensed to crystal dynamics and associated companies.

"Come To Me"

The voice echoed throughout the room filling Raziel with a chill.

The room was dark except for a small lamp in the corner, giving only enough light to know it was there.

"Who's there?" Raziel said softly, it was odd, he had never felt in a position of such little power, he had never felt so…. weak.

"Who's there?" he said raising his voice up a little more than before

"Please … tell me who you are?" he had not finished, when a hand, pale but strong was placed his shoulder and then another on the opposite shoulder, resisting him as he tried to turn to look at this mysterious figure.

And as Raziel stood there under the seemingly all-powerful grip, the stranger leaned in close to his ear.

"Why must I tell you dear Raziel, what you already _know_"

Stunned by what the figure had said, Raz discontinued to struggle, and without missing a beat raised his hand to the figures face cupping his cheek and dragging his fingers down to their neck.

The figure dropped their hands onto Raz's chest using their long fingernails to trace one areole, then the other causing Raz to let out a slight whimper, the hands then continued to drop, his fingers going over Raziel's well-toned abs and running them back across his stomach, they then moved behind him and undone his leather garb allowing it to fall forward to the floor.

Once again the figure leaned in and this time in a voice brought slimly above mute said "do you want me to stop"

Raziel in clear incapacitation merely shook his head softly and brought his hands from his lover's neck round to his side and back to find their hands to encourage their continuance across his body.

Raz awoke with a start; he had been sleeping badly over the last few weeks.

His dreams were filled with only one thing, a mystery person showing him a pleasure he hadn't felt for many years, but it wasn't strange for him to have sexual dreams as every man has them at one stage or another, however these dreams were filled with more than just sex they were filled with passion and lust for a another but what was most disturbing to him was that the other person, the one in his dream, was a _man_.

He had never had a gay thought in his entire life, not once and he had been surrounded by what would be called very attractive men most of his life, and nothing, that was why he was so troubled now, with every dream he felt more and more attracted to this mystery man, he felt almost as though he loved him.

"Pant pant oh god… there becoming more frequent, I need to get some water" Raziel sighed as he sat up and stared at the other end of his chamber, being a vampire had its advantages, such as being able to see into the darkness of a room with no light, but he was also and elder and as such he could sleep during what ever part of the day, as the sun had little to no effect upon him.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands over his face to try to remove the vivid imagery still imprinted on his mind, and stood up. He was wearing only his crested cloak tied around his waist the blood red setting of his dark pale skin and glowing yellow eyes, he look quite fierce, a hunter on prowl.

He walked toward the door and reached for the handle, slowly his hand made contact with the cold metal, as he turned it he pushed the door away from him so as to open it, and walked down the corridor and into the kitchen at the end.

Hi grabbed a cup and turned on the tap, filling the cup to the brim and turning the tap off again he sat at the table opposite to the sink.

"I have to stop having these dreams, I'll die if I don't get some sleep soon" he mumbled to himself and lifted the cup to his mouth sculling half the drink and holding it in mid air with TK, hen lent back into the chair and closed his eyes only to be "greeted" with the shadowy figure again.

Opening his eyes he said "damnit…this is gonna kill me alright, what the hell is causing this?"

He grabbed the cup, drank the last and walked back to his room, to, or at least to try to sleep.

AN: ok this is my first Slashy so don't go too hard, J/K critic it as much as possible I'm trying to develop better writing technique so all the help I can get eh?


	2. Chapter 2, that morning

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own anything from the legacy of Kain series, no matter how much I want to. All characters so far are licensed to crystal dynamics and associated companies.

It was morning when Raziel next awoke; he had finally been able to get some sleep, even after the vividry of his dream.

The sun was spilling in through his black and red, archaically velvet curtained window, and though it didn't cause him to combust like it would many others, he was still no fan of direct sunlight.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the sleep from his face.

He opened his eyes once more and looked around his room.

It was a large room, almost the size of a large entertainment room, his closet at the far end and his bed against the window closest to the door.

His entire house was carpeted heavily with a thick lush carpet, gray but lustrous in texture.

Throwing his legs over the edge of his bed and standing up, he walked down to the other end of the room to his closet, pulling the sliding door open, he slowly picked out today's attire, he was still wearing his cloak as a method of clothing, but let it slip when he started to sort through his other garbs.

He was standing there naked, and with no reason to be ashamed, for one he was alone, and another he had never had a complaint about his manhood, though not being repulsively enormous he was still larger than average, measuring in at close to 10" but he was in no way at this moment exited like that, and so his true size was somewhat masked.

He decided on a dark brown leather breast plate and a black pair of leather pants, and as always he wore his crest, and again as always he chose the same cloak, he smiled slightly at this fact as he reached over to pick it up from the floor and placed it into the pile on the bed.

After stretching he started to assemble his garments upon himself, beginning with his pants pulling them over his legs slowly.

"Damn these are tight, when was the last time I wore these?" he said pulling a little harder this time.

After managing to squeeze into the pants he placed on his breast plate and cloak, finishing the look with his studded arm guards, on either arm.

He walked out of his room down the hallway, making note that he hadn't eaten since two days the previous, and thought that he should probably catch a peasant or two to replenish himself.

He opened the door to the kitchen and walked in, going to the coffee maker on the bench next to the sink, and turning it on at the wall, he then reached bellow and opened the cupboard and grabbed the coffee beans, then placing then into the correct slot, he added water into the pot and switched it to percolate.

Taking in a deep breath, "mmm that coffee smells great, I wonder what brand it is" and checking the packet, read aloud " Deep Roasted Vienna, huh, I'll have to buy some more of that".

He went to the door opened it and grabbed the newspaper from the step.

The Daily Chronicle.

"Hmmm lets see what's happening in the world," he said staidly

"2 dead in west Nosgoth blah blah blah turn page new mayor blah blah blah ooooh the funnies" he smiled, looking at the comics page.

(5 mins later)

"Ha ha ha he heh ehe hahahaha hehe eheheh, sigh that phantom, what mischief he get into" the winged vampire remarked as he placed the paper into the middle of the paper and got a cup out of the cupboard, and placed it on the bench.

Still snickering, he began to pour the coffee into his cup and added two sugars and a quart of cream to the mixture, and stirred lightly.

Sitting back at the table he sipped at the coffee and crossed his legs in a fashion so as to hold the paper open in his "lap".

He continued through the paper until he had finished his coffee and placed it into the sink.

He then set about going over to Kain's mansion to discuss some business.

AN:

Thanks to yaoi diva for the review, and yes I realized the whole water thing, but I thought 'what the hell, when he "dies" he'll gets the skill anyways so why not a little earlier' lol.

And to Smoke, thanks, ya actually do help lots ah, I've tried to use your suggestions in this chapter, tell me if they helped any, oh and he didn't say "pant pant" he panted the words, as in he breathed the words instead of actually saying them, just thought I'd clear that up… kk thanks both ya's !


	3. Family Feuding

Chapter 4

Raziel started along the courtyard road that ran from his personnel abode, to his provincial throne, which was roughly central, and out onto the convergence atop the Abyss. Walking along his claw like toe nails clicking as he stepped he noticed without surprise that nothing lurked about him within the grounds. His clan was unusually small considering he was the first-born. It was odd, his brethren had many hundreds of fledglings, where as he had barely a seventy, his brothers having at least as many elders able to walk in the daylight, especially now that Kain had begun the process of purging the sunlight from the land.

He passed his thrown, stopping to admire the monument. After he had indulged in his own vanity he turned back to the road pausing mid stride, he brought a leathery wing out then folded it into his face. He had only recently been gifted with the ability to fly a month ago, give or take, and today was his unveilment to the coven, his brothers…. And Kain. He let the wing return to its folded position on his back, and continued to walk.

Only once he had left the province borders and stepped onto Abyss did he stop. Kneeling down he became mesmerized by the swirl of blue, green and white below, many a vampire had met their traitoress fate within its murky depths.

"Hmm, wonder how he'll react?" Raziel pondered, prying his eyes from the body of water beneath. Standing back up he folded his wings beneath his cloak and, with a deep breath, "whispered, ironically "Showtime!" as he stepped in the direction of the black cathedral.

He approached the ornate mahogany door and with a clenched fist bashed the door open (he was always the dramatic type). The sound echoed throughout within, as every inhuman eye turned to watch as he slowly approached he however only allowed his eyes to fall upon his father and Kain in return watched as his first born dominated the stage.

As Raziel came within a few feet he slowed to a stop and stood silently until the silence was broken by Ruhab.

"Well first born, why are we here? What possible purpose requires us all!" he sneered at Raziel.

"Quiet brother, I wish to show Kain my new gift,"

"WHAT!" Kain growled out from behind clenched teeth.

"Kain, father, the dark gods have blessed me with a new transformation, flight, father I have received wings." Raziel said as he splayed and tipped his wings from the sheath.

Kain's eyes widened and his eyes grew bright and fiery, then lifted himself from his chair and he stepped past Raz, then he turned back placing a gnarled green hand on the brim of each wing and then began tracing the edge with his fingers.

The whole display lasted no more than a minute but to all present it felt like an eternity. But too eternity must end, and Raziel new as his did. Kain grabbed hard at the outer bone and tore it from the skin; poor Raz could do no more that scream at the instant of pain and fall, unconscious onto the cold stone of the floor.

"What do we do with him?" Dumah Questioned with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Kill him! Into the Abyss and let it be a lesson to you, I will not take kindly to treason, and neither will I hesitate to kill you for it." Kain barked at a tone just below a shout.

Malek and Ruhab grabbed each an arm and proceeded to drag him out to the convergence atop the Abyss Kain trailing after they were out the doors.

"THROW!" Kain ordered once he had come within an orders distance.

"One…two…" Ruhab counted as the swung his limp body back and forth from the edge, but before they threw him, Malek leaned close and whispered into his ear

"Forgive me my friend, the choice was not mine."

"Three!"

And they threw his rag doll body down, hissing as it hit the water below.


End file.
